Nick’s Thoughts
by shakeahand55
Summary: Nicks thoughts about being an ADA, what he thinks and how he feels durning the first eppy of Conviction.


Title: Nick's Thoughts

Author: shakeahand55

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I never will!

Rating: K+

Note: I had nothing to do March, 3rd after the first episode aired, so I wrote this and I just found this area on so I am only now posting this!

* * *

Nick Potter sat on Luke's couch, his friend from boarding school, as he thought about what Luke had told him how he felt about his decision to become an ADA.

-Do I really want to do this? I mean Luke is right; I could just work some where else…make a lot more money- he shook his head just as someone sat down beside him.

He looked over to see a woman. He blinked. She was the one Luke had been telling him about.

"Hi, I'm Nick," he greeted her, then noticed Luke had gone off to talk to some girl by the balcony window.

"Hi, Carrie," she said, holding out her hand, smiling, he silently sighed -and the flirting begin-he said wishing he were somewhere else right at that moment.

After he had a few more drinks talking to Carrie didn't seem so bad, but after that was a blur, because when he woke up he was in his bed with the sun shining through the window, and a naked woman beside him.

He was about to close his eyes and enjoy the moment when he remembered he was supposed to have a meeting with a DA to see about a job.

He quickly got out of bed "I thought I set my alarm." he thought out loud.  
"I turned it off, I hate alarms" the woman, who he remembered as Carrie said.

He instantly froze and turned to look at her -how the hell could she be so…so…I needed that wake up call now I'm going to be late!- he said to himself before he shook his head as she rolled over.

As she went back to sleep, he finished getting dressed so he could make it to the DA's office.

Two days later he sat on a bar stool, really wishing he had taken Luke's advice.

He was really wishing he didn't become an ADA, because of him the top DA in the office, Mike Randolph was dead.

He had told a person he through to be a Detective working the Lalo Escobar murder case where Mike would be for dinner.

Which resulted in Mike getting gunned down in a hit and run and Jessica Rossi, one of Mike's best friends in tears as they both were on there way to meet him for dinner, they both found him on the street fighting for his life.

-I move from a private law firm to join the New York district attorney's office and look what I do, I get a man killed.- he said to himself taking a big gulp of his drink, emptying the glass.

He looked at the bottom of the glass as he held it to his lips, but quickly pulled it away when he saw a waitress pass by.

He stuck his hand out and shot off his request.

"Can I whiskey on the rocks please?" she nodded "Sure, I'll be right back" she took his empty glass and disappearing into the crowd.

-I guess this is the life of an ADA feeling completely guilty, depressed and shitty 24/7!- Nick sighed and looked out the window, it was raining out.

-How perfect! I wanted a real case and here I go, I caused this one to go to hell and got Mike killed... is this real enough for you Potter, is this the life you really wanted?- He asked himself, frowning.

"No it's not the life I wanted." he said softly but didn't know the waitress returned, she looked at him funny.

"Are you ok sir?" she asked as she gave him his glass, he flashed her a fake smile and fished out the money for his drink.

"I'm fine as can be." he said.

She shrugged and took the money and walked back to wherever she came from, he didn't really care as long as he had his drink.

He sat alone for a few more minutes before Jessica walked up. She took a sip from her glass before speaking.

"We have an office pool on you. The over-under on you, it's 3 months." Jessica said, smiling at Nick.

"Take the over." he said -oh she thinks I'm a no body- he said to himself, hoping he could actually make it passed a week.

"I already did." she said, before talking a drink from her glass and walking away from him. Her hips swaggering as she went.

-Wow!- His jaw almost dropped. -not only is she hot, she actually thinks I can make it here…unless she's joking and she thinks I'll fold at the end of next week- he said as he stared at where he had last been able to see her before she disappeared into the crowd.

He downed the little bit of liquid left in his glass before getting up to head out.

He hadn't come prepared for the rain, thus he knew he was going to get soaked and readied himself for the journey ahead by throwing an already soggy copy of a newspaper from 3 days ago over his head and trudging through the bar as best he could without running into anyone.

As he walked out of the bar he remembered the toast Christina gave for Mike. He thought of all the people that Mike had known and loved…"What's the use?" His hand holding the paper drops to his side again as he slumps his shoulder and stares out into the drizzly blackness that surrounds him.

He truly deserves to drown.

But because of some greater power he knows he won't. He knows he'll go home, go to bed and wake up for work the next morning just like he would for the rest of his life.

-Work. Right, I have work, that is if Jim let's me come back…that is if I don't up and quit tomorrow morning over the phone.- he didn't want to have to talk to anyone, especially his colleges, so picking up his pace he did his best to dart for his car.

He shook his head -You're a Potter and Potters don't give up, so stop your whining and finish the job you started- his father's words rang loud in his head.

"Yes, you may have gotten a man killed, but you can help others…do as your father taught you, finish what you started." He quickly jogged towards the car and unlocked it. "I'll just do the best I can and don't look back" he said as he got in, feeling the cold rain water running down his cold body.

"Just wait and see what Jim has for you…if he doesn't fire you, you may become somebody." he said looking into the mirror, before starting the car. "I'm sorry Mike…I'm sorry." he said softly before starting the car and putting on his belt.

At the moment he was dead set on just going home and forcing himself to forget about everything that happened in the last three days of his life.


End file.
